Soltanto Tu~ (Italian version of "Only You~)
by Rei-chan
Summary: The original italian version of Only you!^^ My first (and last) Asuka+Shinji fiction. Anyway, you must remember that I'M A REI+SHINJI FAN!!!I wrote this fanfict only for an art of mortification for pass to the next school grade (and I got it!^.^W)


soltanto Ehhmm...si...^___^;;;   
Anche se sono una grandissima fan della coppia Rei-Shinji, ho dovuto   
scrivere una fanfiction su Asuka e Shinji causa un fioretto che ho fatto per   
la mia promozione (e che è riuscito pienamente!:)) )   
Sinceramente non mi è piaciuta granchè questa fanfiction, forse perchè avrei   
preferito inserire Rei anzichè Asuka, ma ad ogni modo eccola qui!^___^;;   
I commenti sono sempre i benvenuti!:))   
Rei-chan   
sailormnemosyne@tin.it o reichan@inwind.it 

***********   
Soltanto tu. 

Neo Tokyo-3 . 24 Marzo 2024 

"Dong.Dong.Dong." Le campane dell'imponente chiesa in stile barocco; una   
delle poche strutture recuperate alla tragedia del Second Impact, suonavano   
a festa. Festa almeno simbolicamente, visto che quel giorno doveva segnare   
una grande festa nella vita della ragazza dai capelli rossi. 

Shinji Ikari aveva accettato l'invito. Del resto, questo doveva essere un   
giorno davvero felice per Asuka.per la sua.Asuka.che diventava ormai   
irraggiungibile per l'eternità.già. 

Era questo forse il motivo che non permetteva al ragazzo di varcare la   
soglia della chiesa in cui poco prima era entrata con le vesti bianche,   
Asuka. Vesti che mostravano il candore che doveva rappresentare quel giorno,   
ma che non riflettevano assolutamente il suo animo grigio. 

Nel suo viso soffuso, coperto dalla leggerezza delicata del candido velo,   
non aveva visto il sorriso colmo di emozione che a tutte le spose del giorno   
sorge spontaneo nel giorno in cui vanno a coronare il loro sogno d'amore. Al   
contrario, il volto della ragazza sembrava come star reprimendo una   
sofferenza implacabile che se avesse lasciato trasparire anche per un solo   
istante, sapeva bene che essa l'avrebbe fatta scoppiare in un pianto senza   
fine al momento in cui avrebbe sigillato la sua promessa d'amore di fronte   
a Dio. Il vero essere superiore. 

Per questo motivo forse, aveva fatto di tutto per non incrociare lo sguardo   
di Shinji nel momento in cui stava per avanzare in chiesa accompagnata da   
suo padre, che in quel momento più che la figura di padre, gli stava   
attribuendo la figura del suo aguzzino, che la conduceva verso il patibolo. 

Che visione macabra e pessimistica del matrimonio.   
Nessuno mai avrebbe osato immaginare che nella mente della ragazza stessero   
regnando queste idee di morte ed angoscia. del resto, Asuka era sempre stata   
un'ottima attrice.meglio di quelle professioniste. 

Il ragazzo andò a sedersi sul passamano di terracotta della chiesa,   
attendendo l'uscita degli sposi che avrebbe segnato non solo la fine del   
rito nuziale, ma anche la fine del suo sogno d'amore.   
Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto sentire ancora una volta la voce di Asuka   
chiamarlo baka-Shinji come era solito a fare quando erano ancora dei piloti. 

Solo adesso aveva capito che in fondo, quei giorni non erano poi così tristi   
come li descriveva a quei tempi.anzi.erano dei giorni felici..A quei tempi   
poteva ancora pilotare l'Evangelion, poteva contare sull'affetto materno di   
Misato.poteva ancora vedere Ayanami appoggiata al banco di scuola , con lo   
sguardo rivolto verso l'esterno della finestra accanto. 

Poteva ancora.. 

.sognare un futuro assieme a lei. 

.Assieme ad Asuka. 

Adesso era solo. Solo di fronte alla chiesa.ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stato   
ancora più solo quando quello spiazzale su cui avevano disegnato un cuore   
con all'interno le iniziali dei due futuri coniugi con il riso, si sarebbe   
riempito di persone uscenti dalla chiesa, e ancora di più quando sarebbe   
uscita lei.un'allodola a cui hanno strappato via le ali per l'eternità.una   
sposa..una ragazza sposata non per amore, ma per interessi dei genitori. 

Shinji, nel silenzio della chiesa e della sua mente, poté sentire anche dall   
'esterno la voce del prete che pronunciava le parole che avrebbero chiuso in   
una catena eterna il cuore della giovane ragazza. 

Ikari sentì di non poter più trattenere le lacrime. Ma che cosa stava   
facendo!? Stava piangendo come un bambino!?   
.se l'avesse visto Asuka l'avrebbe sicuramente riempito di offese perché   
ancora una volta si stava comportando da stupido. 

"Scusami.Asuka." Riuscì a mormorare tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. 

Sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito ad arrestare quello sfogo in lacrime in cui   
era precipitato improvvisamente. Ma anzi, sarebbe aumentato ancora di più   
quando avrebbe udito il trionfale motivo della marcia nuziale ed i felici   
applausi degli invitati ; segno che Asuka non sarebbe più stata sua. Sarebbe   
appartenuta per tutta l'eternità a Kris Mayer Klaus, l'uomo che suo padre   
aveva scelto per lei quasi come appartenesse ad una famiglia   
reale.dimenticandosi quasi che sua figlia era solo una semplice ragazza. 

Ma la marcia nuziale non avvenne mai. non si udì nessun applauso. 

Ma in fondo, Shinji si scompose a questo ritardo ; Conosceva bene il   
carattere determinato di Asuka, ma sapeva anche che tale determinazione non   
avrebbe preso così facilmente il sopravvento all'angoscia, al momento del   
fatidico assenso. 

Improvvisamente però, al posto della marcia nuziale e degli applausi, un'   
ondata di stupore e di sgomento si diffuse per tutta la chiesa, fino a   
giungere persino a Shinji. 

Che cosa era successo!? 

Shinji se lo domandò soltanto quando vide uscire, presa da una furia   
improvvisa, proprio lei: Asuka Soryuu Langley! Che appena lo aveva   
avvistato, tra lo stupore delle persone che cercavano di trattenerla   
sconvolti, gli corse incontro disperatamente, lasciando andare il suo   
bouquet di orchidee che stringeva nervosamente tra le mani. 

"A.Asuka!!." Shinji si alzò all'impiedi di scatto sgranando i suoi grandi   
occhi azzurri, e lasciando scivolare le ultime lacrime che si erano   
arrestate di colpo nei suoi occhi. 

"SHINJI!!!" La ragazza si gettò letteralmente addosso al giovane Ikari,   
stringendosi letteralmente al collo del ragazzo, come non aveva mai fatto   
prima d'ora. Neanche quando le aveva dato la notizia che suo padre aveva   
deciso per lei, con cui sposarsi. 

Shinji non riuscì a proferire nessuna parola mentre la ragazza si stringeva   
a lui piangendo insolitamente, e dimenticandosi quasi del suo intramontabile   
orgoglio. 

"Shinji!! Io.Io.Io voglio stare soltanto con te!!" Esclamò la ragazza in   
lacrime, mentre la folla degli invitati si radunava a cerchio attorno ai due   
ragazzi, con degli sguardi a dir poco sconvolti, ma mai più sconvolti di   
quelli di suo padre e di colui che doveva essere il futuro marito di Asuka. 

"Io.amo soltanto te!! Sei tu il mio unico amore, Shinji! Soltanto.soltanto   
tu!!" Esclamò ancora tutto ad un fiato la ragazza, come se quelle frasi   
avrebbe voluto dirle già da molto tempo prima a Shinji, ma che per delle   
ragioni, aveva dovuto tacere e rassegnarsi a dimenticare per sempre. 

Shinji strinse a se la ragazza, ignorando la folla attorno a loro che   
commentava animatamente questo avvenimento inaspettato. In fondo, non glene   
importava più niente. Adesso aveva Asuka, e la strinse a se più forte che   
poteva.   
Chissà.forse Dio aveva ascoltato veramente il suo desiderio più grande.ed   
aveva voluto realizzarlo. 

"Asuka.amore mio." Shinji baciò le labbra della ragazza, rubandole il bacio   
che avrebbe dovuto riservare soltanto al suo sposo. Ma Asuka era felice   
così, perché in fondo, quel bacio era stato dato alla persona che amava   
veramente. L'unica persona per cui aveva commesso quell'azione imperdonabile   
di fuggire di fronte all'altare, l'unica persona per cui l'avrebbe fatto, L'   
unica persona che amava e che avrebbe mostrato veramente il suo sorriso di   
gioia il giorno in cui avrebbe coronato il suo sogno d'amore sposando la   
vera persona di cui ne era innamorata. 

Fine   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
